


Song

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [25]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Song

Timeline: Reflections, Part 1  
Theme: Song (Challenge number 16)

Jack was angry. For the last several weeks, couple of months actually, Z had been dodging him. At first, he understood why. Hateful and harmful words had been said, and damage done to their relationship that might prove fatal. But he honestly thought that after they each cooled down, things would start going back to the way they were before. But now, even when he wanted to apologize, she was ducking out of rooms as he walked in, using the rest of the team as a buffer to keep them apart. And he was getting tired of it. 

As he strode down the halls of Space Patrol Delta Headquarters, he heard a faint melody trickle down the corridors. The closer he got, the more he recognized the song…it was a late twentieth-century song. As he turned the corner to the B-Squad wing, he stopped, listening as his heart ached…he knew this verse. It was the one Z played whenever she was truly lost. She always said how it felt like the lyrics were made for being lost, and finding out that you never were lost…you were right where you belong. 

Hurt that she felt the need to play that song, he slowly made his way back to his room…the cold, empty room he had been in since her brightness left. As he sat on the orange sheets, his gaze fell upon his old MP3 player, and he grinned. There was one way that he could get to Z without her running.

* * *

Z was indulging in a bit of self-pity while Syd was out on yet another shopping spree. This time though, she had managed to drag Sky along with her…without too much protest. While her chipper roommate was out, Z had unearthed her old pity song, and set it up to play loud and looped. She was wiping the last of her tears away when her morpher chimed. Warily, since no alarms had gone off, she activated the communicator. As the lyrics started pouring out of the speaker, she realized what she needed to do. She shut off her player and ran down the hallway, using her morpher to override the locked doors on room number 117. 

As she stood in the doorway, the melody surging and soaring around them, she locked gazes with Jack, and realized that they could still make it through. They would, and could, still make this relationship work. He stood, and cocking his head slightly, opened his arms to her. His eyes still held a guarded expression though, and she understood that while they still had a lot to work though, he was expecting her to turn away. Fighting back a sob, she ran into his arms, shivering as they closed around her, protecting her. 

“I’m so sorry. You have no idea,” he was murmuring into her hair as he clutched her to him, refusing to let her go again. That was his mistake the first time, letting her walk out. Never again. 

“We were both wrong. Can we work past this?” she asked his chest, feeling safe for the first time in weeks. 

“Of course.”

* * *

When Syd and Sky came back from the mall, they heard music drifting through the halls. As they passed room 117, they looked at one another and grinned. The team would survive, and they were both rather happy to see the two Rangers come back together. As the doors closed on the Pink and Blue Rangers, the song died back down, the lyrics lingering in the halls. 

“We'll make it through, Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you.”


End file.
